dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoshiRocker13/Top 5 Worst Dick Figures FanFictions
And now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, here's my Top 5 worst DF fan fictions. My criticism is no offense to those that wrote the episode, I'm only sharing my opinions. #5: The NSFW Series Look, let me make one thing clear. I don't hate the series as a whole, as a matter of fact, I like contributing to it, but my main problem with this series is that it's extremley boring. It's basically the same type of sex idea going on in every single one of these episodes. Yeah there's a new plot going on, but I know exactly what it's going to eventually lead up to. It just feels stupid to me. Not wasteful, but just kinda boring. #4: Living on the Out Skirts. This one was incredibly stupid. I praise the idea, but the way it was executed felt like a middle school kid wrote it. Probably the thing I hate the most in this episode is that people die just from looking at Fox's ass. I know it's suppose to be a joke, but it's just extremley dumb. And of course, I'll never forgive Wolf whenever he's telling dickish jokes. That just makes me hate him even more. #3: Sausagefest I haven't got too much to say about this episode, other than It's boring. The biggest problem here is that it's way too simillar to Real Dudes Bros Night Man, and I don't mean like just the same plot, I mean, pretty much everything about this episode is exactly the same thing. Only difference here is that there's different stories told by the Dick Figures gang, but it was just extremley boring and a time waster. #2: Boot Camp Wolf Jesus, I have a feeling Alpha's going to defend this in a looooong statement, but I'm breaking it down anyway. It feels very weird to judge an episode that I myself have contributed to, but let's get to the point. Boot Camp Wolf is boring, and I mean EXTREMLEY boring. Not to mention this was one of the fewest times where I just hated Wolf. The idea of Wolf torturing others has been done many many times in Alpha's other work. And because of that, it's become extremley boring to watch. In fact, this episode kind of reminds me of that movie called Full Metal Jacket, which did it's execution better, because when you have to see a character you have some hatred for (Wolf) torturing others at a camp site is VERY boring. The idea of Pink becoming stronger has also been done various times, I severely regret making that plot point to begin with. There WERE some jokes here that gave me a chuckle, but that's not enough to save this episode. #1: Rabid Wolf Where do I even fucking begin? I've ranted about this episode for such a long time, and now here's my final straw. This episode has become such a chore, that it has angered me to the point of cracking. I understand that the whole idea of the splinter making Wolf pissed off is suppose to be a joke, but I don't appreciate it because of how executed it was. My biggest problem with this episode is the obvious; Wolf is absurdly, completley, and ridiculously unlikable in this episode. The things he says to the other characters is disgustingly mean-spirited, and an absolute chore to even read. Now it's true that my OCs have said many other bad things as well, but the majority of the time is for a good reason. Flame is his way because of the harsh life he had, and Rapper does it because he's usually trying to help his friends realise something they have done. Also, most of the time, my characters would end up apologizing or making up for their dickish behaviour. But in this episode, Wolf just did it out of pain. True, splinters are fucking painful, but would anyone, and I mean, anyone want to act like Wolf in this episode? Even if you don't mind the cruelty, the episode is extremley boring to read. We know exactly that Wolf is going to keep on giving more harsh insults, and we know it's going to end in a stupid way. Speaking of which, the ending is just disgraceful. Once you find out why exactly Wolf acted the way he just did, you're probably going to break the next thing you see in your eyes. Writers should NEVER attempt a cruel and stupid execution in an episode like this. Even if it's suppose to be played as a joke. What more can I say? This episode is stupid, boring, and just horrendously horrible to even read. I HIGHLY advise that you NEVER attempt to read this episode, because chances are you'll have the same reactions as me. Category:Blog posts